Together at last
by micester
Summary: Harry and Ginny finally meet again after months apart


There she was. After months of being away from each other, the love of Harry's life was standing before him. All they did was look into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages. On some unknown qu, they ran into each other's arms and kissed with all the passion any as ever known.

The lovers just stood there, it could have been seconds, it could have been years. Time meant nothing at this moment. From the force of the kiss, Harry started to pull back and when their lips finally separated, Harry gentility wiped the tears of joy from Ginny's face with his thumbs. Ginny in turn did the same for him.

"You came, you are really here." was all Harry could say before fresh tears spilled from his eyes. He embraced her with all the strength in his being, never wanting to let go. Breathing in deeply, he took in that flowery sent he thought he might never smell again.

"Yes I'm here now, with you. Like I always wanted." Ginny replied as more tears flowed from hers taking in his woodsy fragrance that sent her body tingling.

"But how did you get here?" Harry questioned, moving his face back to look her in the eye.

"I don't know how it happened. I was just sitting at the kitchen table, just finishing diner with the rest of the family and I suddenly got very light headed. So I got up to go lay down and before I even managed to turn to leave, everyone started to get barley. I started to fall forward and everything went black. By the time I managed to step my leg out, they were all gone and you took their place."

That was all the explanation either of them managed to give before they were once again in the heated troughs of another passion filled kiss.

Harry started to back Ginny up towards the bed and she readily complied. Just before the back of Ginny's legs hit the bed, Harry stopped and pulled back slightly saying, "Wait Ginny, we can't do this h..."

But before he could finish Ginny retaliated with a hurt look in her eyes "I'm ready for this and your ready for this. And say we can't because my parents will not approve. We aren't even in the same reality as then, not to mention under the same roof. So there is no reason why we can't express our love for each other by giving ourselves completely to each other."

Harry said in as soothing tone he muster, "Gin, if you had let me finish, I was going to say, we can't do this here. There are too many people in this house and we will get interrupted. I can't go an hour without someone knocking on my door, needing me for something. So I was going to suggest we go into the trunk replica of Potter Manor and put the visibility cloak over to ensure we can't be disturbed. Because I'm going to need all night to satisfy myself with you" finishing with a slight blush.

"Oh" was all she could say, turning as red as her flaming locks.

Harry just grinned Ginny's favorite grin and took the truck out of his right robe pocket and enlarged it to its normal size. As they climbed down the narrow stair case, Harry arranged his invisibility cloak to cover the trunk as soon as it closed. They reached the entrance to the large manor and walked up the grand stair case to the right on to the second floor hall way and walked into the master bedroom arm in arm.

Before the door even closed, Ginny jumped into Harry's inviting arms and continued the kiss from minutes before. Harry slowly walked forward towards the soft warm bed ahead of him and lowered himself and Ginny gently onto its cushions.

With their arms no longer required to hold Ginny up, their hands went to the pleasant task of removing each other cloths. Harry's hand started at the small of Ginny's back and slowly caressed its way up and with one swift motion of his fingers, unclasped her bra. Harry let out a small laugh and Ginny asked, "What's so funny" in between soft moans of pleasure.

"I'm just surprised that I got your bra undone on my first try" and Ginny let out a small giggle as Harry lifted her shirt and bra off her at once.

Harry just looked wide eyed at Ginny's half naked form, her prefect stomach and abs, below her prefect breasts. Harry was mesmerized by the sight before him and all too soon his gaze was interrupted as Ginny pulled his shirt over his head. As soon as his sight was no longer impeded, Harry wasted no time and started kissing Ginny. Starting from her jaw, making his way down her neck, down the middle of her chest, past her belly button, to the top of her jeans, and back up. Leaving no part of her upper body untouched by his lips, giving most of his attention to the most sensitive part of a woman's chest, caressing them with his hands while doing so. All the while soft moans come from between Ginny's lips, growing loader by the moment.

Harry's lips slowly move back up to recapture her's, as his hand slowly moves down her body into her jeans, beneath her knickers and gently enters her. He continues going in slowly and gently until he reaches her barrier and slowly withdraws to caress her most sensitive part.

After all this attention for just over a minute Ginny barely has the voice and almost begs, "Please Harry... UHHHHH... I need you... UHHHHHH... in me."

This was all the incentive that Harry needed as he quickly unbuttoned Ginny's jeans and slide them off her along with her knickers, seconds before she freed him. Both completely naked they just laid there for a few moments simply mesmerized by each others bodies. Then slowly Harry slid between Ginny's legs as they slowly wrapped around Harry's waist. Harry slowly moved himself closer pausing at the cusp of her entrance. Sensing his hesitation Ginny lowered his head so her mouth was next to his ear and whispered, "Don't worry, if you just go slowly won't hurt me very much my first time."

With that Harry slowly entered her and pushed in until he met her barrior, and with just a bit of force, broke through. Ginny's only response was to pull Harry as tight against her as she could causing him to completely fill her up, producing a slight whimper from her lips.

Harry just laid there on top of Ginny, slow stroking her hair, holding her close, letting her get used to him being inside her. After several minutes of holding each other, Ginny started to rotate her hips and softly whispered in his ear, "I'm alright now."

The lovers started out slow learning what each other likes most picking up the pace in a rhythm causing the couple to experience new unchartered heights of pleasure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up has happy as he can be and looked down at Ginny sleeping in his arms. He moved his head towards hers and kissed her ever so gently. Ginny slowly stirred and opened her eyes and looked up at the man she loved "good morning love, you look very happy", she said with sexy grin on her lips.

"Good morning to you love and I think I could say the same thing about yourself" he said looking deep into her eyes.

"True but there is also something else in your face, it looks like your also relieved about something.'

"Well I am" he said looking even happier.

"About what?" Ginny asked.

"Promise you won't get mad or up-set?"

"Ok I promise" she said sounding less then truthful with a slightly worried look in her eyes.

"Well I always had a nagging question in the back of mind that just never seemed like the appropriate time to ask, and I got my answer last night."

"And what was that?"

"Well ever sense my sixth year after Ron and I walked in on you and dean in the hallway, I always wondered if you ever went all the way and had sex with him or anyone else. And well I got my answer last night when you told me to go slow because it was your first time and then I broke your hymen" harry said slightly blushing while tilting his head down so as to not mean Ginny's eyes.

Ginny tilted his head up to make him look her in the eye, "You know you could have just about asked any time and I would have told you." she leaned in and gave him a long passionate kiss. "While we are on the subject I need to ask you something that has been bugging me sense my fourth year. And last night's performance I feel a little more bothered by it." then she lowered her head to his chest and hugged him with her strength, afraid to ask.

Harry just held her for all he's worth and asked in as soothing voice as he could, "what is it love?"

Ginny breathed in deeply taking in that sent that she loved so much and calmed her mind. Then she started "Well some of the girls in the dorm talk, you know, about this stuff and a few of them have a lot of experience in this matter. And sometimes they talk about what it's like when they have sex with a virgin and they say that it's always really bad and over in a few minutes. And well they also say that during their first times it hurt a lot and they got little to no pleasure out of it. And while last night hurt a bit at first after a few minute sit started to feel really really good and it lasted for over four hours. The only time I ever heard any of them say anything like that was when they were with really experienced men. So I must ask, did you and Cho ever... you know..." but Ginny stopped and shock slightly clinging to the man she loved afraid of the answer.

Harry just held her tight and brought her eyes up to meet his, "Cho and I, only ever snogged a few times and to be honest it was rather bad especially as she was still morning Cedric and was never into the kissing. And before you ask Cho is the only person I ever kissed and we fell apart after not too long"

Ginny radiated with an unparalleled happiness and started kissing Harry has hard as she could throughing all her love and passion into it.

After thirty minutes of the most intense snogging of his life, harry finally came up for air panting heavily ready for another round passion like they shared the night before but held off for a moment. "Well with that settled, I have something that I want to ask you now that you know all of my previous experience, how far did you go with Michael and Dean?"

Ginny just smiled and said "you remember how a little while ago you said that that nagging question was in your mind sense you and Ron walked in on dean and I snogging?"

"ya"

"Well that is as far as I ever went with someone other than you" she giggled. "As a matter of fact, I can't believe I'm actually telling you this, I kind of set that up hoping beyond hope that you would get jealous. I made dean wait in that hallway making small talk with him until I heard you coming and well, I kind of jumped at him when he wasn't even playing attention two or three seconds before you two opened the door. Before that we just kind snogged a bit and that is how it was with Michael."

Harry just laughed and said, "Wow, now I feel kind of bad for Dean."

"What do you mean?"Ginny questioned.

"Well he is a guy and I lived in the same dorm with him for six years, so I kind know how would have felt. He probably thought you were taking the next step in your relationship, am I right?"

"Ya, he kept trying to get more physical after that and I kept pushing him away. Like a few times he would try to feel me up and he wouldn't even get close and I would push him away and tell him that I wasn't ready for that step in our relationship. One time his hand got within a few centmetres of my breast and I... well... I used the bat-bogey hex on him, so I think he got the message for awhile. Then one night a week or two later he straight up told me that if we didn't have sex soon he would start to think about breaking up with me. I kind of feel bad at how I reacted towards him; I still don't think he can hear right after the way I yelled at him that day. By the time I calmed down enough to walk back the common room with him he tried to help me through the door and well I just snapped at him. He was always trying to do that kind of thing, he always acted like I was a baby girl or something and I guess that was the last straw and I broke up with him right there and then."

Harry just laid there amazed. "Wow that explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked

"Well after that day in the hall he was really happy, then he got more and more pissy has the weeks went on." Harry then started to softly laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Well I just realized I owe Snape a lot more than I ever imagined."

"What do you mean?"

"Well remember when I had his potions book sixth year and it was because of that, that I won Felix Felicis by brewing a draught of living death almost perfectly."

"Ya"

"Well...um... that night when you broke up with Dean, I took a little bit of it to get Slughorn's memory of the horcruxes, and I was under my invisibility cloak waiting for someone to open the portrait so I could leave without anyone noticing. It was you two that came in and I thought I brushed up against you. I guess I did, so like I said, I owe Snape more then I possibly could imagine." Harry finished with a chuckled.

Ginny's only response was a small giggle and reached up and restarted the passionate kissing over again. It only took a matter of seconds for Harry to roll her and himself over and settled himself over on top of her in-between her legs. Harry, deepened the kiss as Ginny's legs wrapped around his waist pulling him into her as he slowly entered quivering body.


End file.
